The Dumping Ground
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: This is basically my verision of series 1 of The Dumping Ground. Includes general mischief and mayhem and brief Liam/OC. Please R&R! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Hello Maisie

Chapter** 1 - Introduction**

**Hi! So this is my new story, The Dumping Ground. It is set in series 1. Everyone is the same age as they are in Tracy Beaker Returns. I also have my own character, Maisie.**

* * *

**Liam**

Do I have to tell you my name? Oh, ok. I'm Liam O'Donovan and I'm 14 years old. Everyone listens to me around here. And yeah, Maisie, Frank and I have been in trouble with the law once or twice...ok maybe five or so times. I am failing school, but who cares! I've been in care all my life, and I'm actually quite happy over here at the Dumping Ground. Tracy might have left, but things are still cool!

**Maisie**

Hi! Life's great when you're a superstar! Did I forget to tell you? I'm a singer, and yeah, I may have a criminal record, but I don't really care. My best friends include Cheryl, Justin Bieber, Tulisa. J-Lo, One Direction, Jessie J and of course, Liam O'Donovan! I was voted prettiest girl of the year, and everyone says that I am gorgeous, but I think that I'm ugly. I am known for being top of the class and my black and pink hair. Liam and I are incharge here so that's really cool! My worst enemy is Elektra. She attacked Liam for no reason, but she got a good beating from me afterwards! Oh, and my mum dumped me after my album became platinum. Kinda dum, huh!

**Frank**

Hello! I'm Frank and people pick on me because I have Cerebal Palsy. But Maisie and Liam fight with anyone who says that I can't talk properly. Maisie and Liam have a criminal record, but I don't luckily. I intend on keeping it that way! I love Manchester United! Maisie took me one day to go and meet all of the players! But, Liam and Maisie are very close, and I sometimes feel left out. But, they are my friends and you can't have better friends than them!

**Elektra**

I'm Elektra. Hate Maisie, she's my enemy and so is Liam. Love blue. Alright at school. Used to be a Cobra. Now go away!

**Sapphire**

I'm Sapphire! I have my own flat now, and things are wicked! Pizza's every night, every lock I want! But, I do miss Harry. One day, my brother Riff came, and we had to hide him! Oh, and Liam and Elektra get on my nerves! The thing that I don't miss at the Dumping Ground is the amount of privacy I have! Honestly, once Liam made Tracy agree with having a bolt on my door, and Gus goes and wee's in my room! My room is a work of art, as I like to call it!

* * *

**Like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 School

**Chapter 2 - Introduction part 2**

* * *

**Carmen**

Hi! I'm Carmen, and Lily's my best friend! I'm 12 now! I love pink and I always wear it! Oh, and I used to share a room with Maisie!

**Lily**

Hi! I'm Lily! I'm 13 years old, and best friends with Carmen! I have 2 sisters, but they were fostered. I come to the DG for respite care. It does sometimes get on my nerves, but things are good now Maisie's here! She gets us ready for events and sometimes tries out new hair styles and make-up on me, Tee and Carmen!

**Tee**

I'm Tee and Johnny's my brother! I'm 11. My room's very bright but I like it! Sometimes, Maisie tells me stories of when she met One Direction and what they did to Simon Cowell!

**Johnny**

I'm Johnny and I'm 13. Tee's my sister, and she doesn't care if we're not fostered! I mean, who shouldn't! We did get fostered once, but Mr Watson didn't let me ring Tee, so we got her back off them! I also hate it when Maisie puts make-up on Tee!

**Harry and Jeff**

I'm Harry and this is Jeff! We see everything that happens here, and once Elektra chopped off Jeff's legg because we saw something that we were'nt meant to, didn't we! I'm 5, and I miss Sapphire.

**Jody**

I'm Jody and I'm new! I love chocolate biscuits! I'm 11, and that's all you need to know about me!

* * *

**Chapter 1 of the actual story**

''Liam! Get up! Time for school!'' Maisie shouted. She wore the uniform - a white short sleeved sleeved blouse, a black tie with pink stripes to symbolize her house, black three-quarter sleeved blazer, black skirt, which she had switched for a black mini-skirt and black knee high socks, with black laced shoes.

''I'm up!'' Liam said as he opened the door, in a white shirt, black and blue striped tie, blazer and trousers.

''Ooh, someone's lookin' smart!'' Maisie giggled.

''Shut up!'' Maisie gave him a friendly punch. Both of them were the same height, 5 foot 5 to be exact.

''LIAM! MAISIE! GET OUT NOW!'' Gina screamed! ''Maisie, what is that skirt meant to be?''

''Hey! The school said I could!'' Maisie said to Gina's face.

About halfway on the way to school, about 10 girls wanted Maisie's autograph. She happily gave them what they wanted and dragged Liam to school. But, this day would be different to any other day...

* * *

**Please submit a character for teachers and pupils at the school!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Description:**

**Who do they hang around with?:**

**Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Episode 1 Payback time!

**I started this yesterday, but I didn't finish it, so the characters submited will appear in the next chapter. I will update more regularly as I have more time to write. I only own Maisie.**

**Lolcatz: There is a Maisie in our form, and I really love the name!**

**Charlotte: Rick, Tyler and Gus will be in it, but not as much as Maisie, Liam, Frank, Elektra and Harry. I guess I forgot to write about them, but thanks for reminding me!**

**Suggestions are welcome!**

* * *

''Maisie, Liam! You're late!'' Miss Mills, their form tutor snapped. Maisie pulled a dirty look behind her back, making the form giggle.

''Right, go to your first lesson!'' Miss Mills shouted as the children hurried out.

''Maths then!'' Liam sighed as he went inot the bottom set maths room. Maisie went into her lesson. She was in set 1.

''LIAM O'DONOVAN! GET OUT NOW!'' The maths teacher shouted as Liam went into the set 1 maths room.

''Liam, what a surprise!'' Maisie said sarcastically.

''Shut up!'' Liam elnowed her in the side.

''So, how do you find out the range Liam?'' Maisie's hand shot up. Liam shrugged. ''Maisie?''

''You subtract the smallest number from the largest number.'' Maisie answered.

''Correct!''

* * *

Maisie went into the girls' bathroom to sort her hair out. Her dark skin went well with her black and pink hair, which easily reached her waist. She sprayed some hair spray into her hair, but was shocked when Liam walked in!

''Liam! What the fuck are you doing in the girls' bathroom?'' Maisie whispered. One of her friends, Cher started to giggle, and when it turned into a laugh, it attracted loads of attention! Soon, Liam, Maisie and Maisie's group of four friends were reported to the principal's office.

''So, Maisie, Cher, Reekah and Alyson...''

''Alyce'' Alyson interrupted. She hated being called Alyson.

''Reekah and Alyce were in the girls' bathroom and Liam walked in.''

''Yes.'' Cher answered, but was given a punch by Maisie.

''Oh no no no no no no NO!'' Maise started quiet, but got louder.

''Liam was pushed in by Elektra!'' Maisie lied to get her enemy into trouble.

''Yeah.'' Alyce, Reekah and Cher agreed in unison.

''I shall punish Elektra and you lot can go.'' The principal nearly kicked the teenager's out!

''ALYCE! REEKAH! CHER! LIAM! FRANK! JOE AND SAM!'' Maisie shouted. 'GET HERE THIS INSTANT!''

''What is it?'' Liam ran over and stood right next to her. Alyce was with Frank, Joe was with Reekah and Sam was with Cher.

''Elektra gave me this note.'' Maisie showed them the note.

''What does it say?'' Sam asked.

''It says _Dear The Killers, I have got detention 4 2 weeks coz of u! Just wait until I get my hands on u!_'' Maisie said out loud.

''Look! There she is!'' Joe shouted.

''I think we'd better run!'' Liam cried as he ran.

''I agree!'' Maisie also ran.

* * *

''YOU! YOU ARE SO DEAD! BOTH OF YOU!'' Elektra screamed as she started a fight with Maisie.

''SO ARE YOU! NOBODY DARES TO FIGHT WITH ME!'' Maisie screamed back as she dodged all of the punches that Elektra gave her. Maisie had no cuts or bruises, but Elektra had a cut lip and a black eye. But, Maisie wasn't finished yet!

''Maisie get off!'' Elektra shouted with hurt as Maisie twisted her wrist.

''RIGHT STOP IT YOU TWO!'' Melanie said, but just shouted at them. Luckily, Mike and Gina came and separated them.

''WHAT'S GOING ON?'' Gina screamed.

''SHE STARTED A FIGHT WITH ME!'' Maisie bellowed and pounced back on to Elektra.

''She's too strong!'' Mike thought. He had an idea. Move Elektra! It worked!

''Wooo! When's round two?'' Liam joked.

''Shut up or I'll get you!'' Elektra screamed from across the house.

''I'd like to see you try Mandy!'' Maisie shouted back and high-fived Liam.

''Hey, I know that it's Friday, but go and get changed!'' Melanie told them off.

A few minutes later, Liam and Maisie went into the living room. Everything fell silent. Maisie wore a cream laced vest sleeved blouse, dark denim shorts and tights. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and the hair under the bun was hot pink. In comparison, Liam wore a red polo shirt, hoodie and jeans, as usual.

''Right, we need some ideas for a payback on Elektra'' Maisie announced.

''We could throw water bombs at her'' Carmen suggested.

''Nah, remember what happened last time with Gina!'' Liam giggled.

''What about...'' Maisie whispered something into Liam's ear. He nodded.

''Yeah, that's more like it!'' With that, Liam and Maisie walked out, calling Frank and Sapphire to go with them. The plan was in action!

''Hi!''

''Hi Derek it's Elektra!'' Maisie was very good at impressions.

''Oh, hi honey!''

''Right, come and meet me in the park, but don't ring me ok!''

''Ok.''

''See you!'' Maisie hung up.

''Let's see her boyfriend get soaked!'' Liam said as they both laughed and headed to the park.

Back at the park, Derek was waiting for Elektra. Maisie and Liam were waiting for just the right time to pop out casually.

''Oh, hi Derek!'' Maisie waved at him.

''Hi where's Elektra?'' Derek asked.

''I'm sorry to say this, but she's been cheating on you! Look!'' Liam handed him Elektra's phone. Liam had added Joe and Sam's numbers on to Elektra's phone and they had sent messages to each other.

''Right, tell her that she's a bitch!'' With that, Derek stormed off.

''Mission accomplished!'' Liam gave Maisie a high five before they both ran off, pleased at what they had done.

* * *

**What will Elektra's reaction be? **

**Also, ****I need more pupils and teachers.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Description:**

**Who do they hang around with?:**

**Shout-outs to Solnea, luluboo1, Charlotte, Lolcatz and Binnie-Bunny for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4 Episode 2 The Protest part 1

**Episode 2 - The Protest**

**Right, I've decided that every chapter will be an episode. Hope you like it!**

**Tracy's POV**

_I just don't know how it all happened...last time it was Lily, and I was sure that it wouldn't happen again. But it turned into a major 'Tracy plan', as Gina calls them. I should have stayed at Oak House. This is how it all happened..._

* * *

**No one's**** POV**

''What are you doing?'' Tracy asked. She was back because she didn't like the care home which she had moved to.

''Saving money.'' Liam replied.

''Why?'' Tracy questioned.

''GUS!'' Tee shouted.

''The council are going to close us down because Burnywood is cheaper.'' Gus explained.

''What?'' Tracy was horrified!

''The council are going to close us down because...'' Gus was interupted by Tracy.

''We're going to have to do something.'' Tracy suggested.

''Hunger strike?''

''Basement?''

''Protest?''

''Last time Lily fell off the roof.'' said Gus.

''Yeah but it worked didn't it!'' Liam remembered what happened last time. The fall, the runaway and Carmen and her stuff.

''So you're saying that I should jump off the roof?'' Lily joked, but no one laughed.

''If only Maisie were here.'' Liam sighed.

''But she's working on her new album, so she can't get involved.'' Johnny exclaimed.

''Yeah, and all she'd do would beat the council up.'' Elektra mumbled.

''Why don't you ring her, ask her to maybe write a song about us.'' Tracy suggested.

''Already did. She's working on it.'' Liam answered.

''Protest then?'' Tracy said, sounding scared.

''There's no ther way.'' Liam said.

''Mike and Gina are away at the course, so we'll get away with it!'' Rick explained.

* * *

**Protest day**

''Everybody ready?'' Tracy asked

''Ready!'' They all cheered.

''Right, Lily, stay where I can see you!'' Tracy said sternly.

''Coming Liam?'' Sapphire asked.

''Yeah.'' Liam replied, getting up. He looked at the letter which was in his pocket. It was from a girl named Jessie, who claimed to be Liam's seventeen year old sister. Nobody knew. That was how Liam intended on keepig it.

''Liam, coming on the roof with me?'' Tracy asked.

''Oh, ok.'' Liam replied as Tracy pulled him to the roof.

''SAVE ELM TREE HOUSE! WOULD YOU THROW YOU'RE KIDS OUT ON THE STREET?'' Tracy barked.

''YEAH, erm...what she said.'' Liam laughed. He looked down. Lily and Carmen were handing out leaflets, Sapphire was talking to a member of the council, Tee, Johnny and Harry were collecting money and Rick, Tyler and Gus were helping people who were arriving.

''Liam, what's that in your pocket?'' Tracy noticed the scrunched up piece of paper in Liam's pocket.

''Oh, nothing'' Liam lied, but he knew that Tracy knew better. But, he was interrupted by the arrival of a seventeen year old girl. It was Jessie.

''Right, where is my brother Liam?'' Jessie screamed over the chaos.

''Liam doesn't have a brother...Liam, show us the letter!'' Tracy looked over at Liam, who shrugged.

''I'm coming back for you!'' With that, Jessie left.

''Tracy, I don't want to go with Jessie!'' Liam cried.

''It'll save money! Oh, and we'll all be happier! Look at whay he did to my boyfriend!'' Elektra shouted back and showed everyone the text messages that Liam supposidly sent. He remembered what Lily did. Jumped off the roof. It stopped the cuts! He was obviously not wanted. But, everyone would hate him for that.

''Liam, just come inside, and we'll talk it through.'' Tracy looked over at Liam. He was loosing his balance. Below, all of the kids were watching eagerly to see if he fell.

''If Liam goes with Jessie, we'd get more food and we'll be much happier!'' Elektra bellowed. It made Liam slip and fall on to the gravel below, blood pouring from his now bruised face...

* * *

**I have left you hanging now! Please review, and yes, I did base this episode on series 2 episode 1 of Tracy Beaker Returns. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Episode 3 The Protest part 2

**Episode 2 - The Protest part 2**

**All of the characters that have been submitted are going to be part of Elektra's gang.**

**Solnea - I wll update twice today, if I can!**

**Charlotte - I was thinking of getting Liam and Maisie together!**

* * *

**Previouly...**

''The council are going to close us down because Burnywood is cheaper.'' Gus explained.

''What?'' Tracy was horrified!

''The council are going to close us down because...'' Gus was interupted by Tracy.

''We're going to have to do something.'' Tracy suggested.''

''Protest?''

''There's no ther way.'' Liam said.

* * *

**Protest day**

''Everybody ready?'' Tracy asked

''Ready!'' They all cheered.

''Coming Liam?'' Sapphire asked.

''Yeah.'' Liam replied, getting up. He looked at the letter which was in his pocket. It was from a girl named Jessie, who claimed to be Liam's seventeen year old sister. Nobody knew. That was how Liam intended on keepig it.

''Liam, coming on the roof with me?'' Tracy asked

''Right, where is my brother Liam?'' Jessie screamed over the chaos.

''Liam doesn't have a brother...Liam, show us the letter!'' Tracy looked over at Liam, who shrugged.

''I'm coming back for you!'' With that, Jessie left.

''Tracy, I don't want to go with Jessie!'' Liam cried.

''If Liam goes with Jessie, we'd get more food and we'll be much happier!'' Elektra bellowed. It made Liam slip and fall on to the gravel below, blood pouring from his now bruised face...

* * *

**Episode 2 - The Protest - Part 2**

He lay there, motionless, for a few seconds, before a crowd of photographers gathered around him.

* * *

''What are we gonna do now?'' Sapphire asked, head in hands.

''Spill the beans?'' Rick suggested.

''No, we'll never hear the end of it!'' Tracy cried, imagining Gina doing what she does best - shout.

''We could say that he fell down the stairs.'' Lily suggested.

''No, something more serious. I mean, how could you break your ribs by falling down the stairs?'' Tracy replied.

''We could say that he was runover?'' Rick suggested.

''You think that'll work?'' Tracy said.

''Probably. It's all we've got!'' Tee replied. Just then, the phone rang. It was Maisie.

''Hi Maisie!'' Tracy greeted.

''Oh, hi Tracy!'' Maisie replied.

''How's the song?''

''Right, I've got one that'll make you cry and an upbeat dance track. I've released the sad one, and it reportedly made The Queen cry!''

''Good job! When are you returning?''

''6 weeks, I think. So I'll be back in August. How's Liam?'' Tracy was hessitent to tell the truth, but she thankfully didn't have to tell her because Maisie was late for an interview.

''Why didn't we just leave it to Maisie?'' Tracy sighed.

''How was the song?'' Sapphire asked.

''It made the queen cry!'' Tracy cried.

''Could have wor...''

''GET OUT!'' Sapphire and Elektra shouted at a camera man who was taking pictures of them. The phone rang again, but this time it was Gina.

''Hello?'' Tracy said.

''Tracy Beaker! I know everything! It was on TV! The protest and Liam! Oh, and about Jessie!'' Gina shouted. ''We are counting on you Tracy to calm the atmosphere down, ok!''

''Ok Gina! Bye!'' Tracy hung up. She remembered that Melanie had taken the day off, so she rang her and asked her to come in. She did, and Tracy left for the hospital.

''Will they close us down?'' Johnny asked.

''If the cuts don't stop, then yes.'' Melanie told them. There was a huge sigh. Things were very similar for Tracy.

There was a thin tube with red liquid, presumably blood, going into Liam's right hand. There were several cuts and bruises on his face, and a white plaster had been stuck onto his forehead. Finally, on his left arm, a bandage was wrapped around. Tracy rubbed her thumb onto the palm of Liam's thin hand comfortingly, waiting for an answer. Then, the next day, Liam's eyes shot open. Tracy wasn't paying very much attention to him, so, in true Liam style, he pinched the tip of her hand. Hard.

''Oi, that hurt you know!'' Tracy giggled.

''It was meant to.'' Liam joked. ''So how's things?''

''They were looking bad until now.'' Tracy replied.

Liam was well enough to be allowed home earliar than predicted.

''It worked!'' Tracy came in, holding a newspaper!

''Really! They're gonna keep Elm Tree open?'' Liam asked.

''Yeah! And, they've cancelled all of the budget cuts!'' Tracy answered cheerfully.

''Really! That's fantastic!'' Liam replied.

''Well done to you too, Liam.'' Tracy said.

''Why me?'' Liam asked, sounding puzzled.

''If you haden't of fallen of the roof and everything, well we wouldn't have gotten on the telly!'' Tracy explained.

''But that was Elektra too!'' Liam laughed, but stopped because it hurted his ribs.

''Yeah, but it was more Jess than Lex!'' Tracy replied, rubbing his shoulder. ''Time to go, then?''

''Go and face the music at home.'' Liam got up and started to walk, leaning on Tracy. He was a couple of inches shorter than her.

* * *

''We're back!'' Tracy yelled at the door.

''Kept this place open, didn't you!'' Sapphire said as she gave Liam a slight hug.

''Where is everyone?'' Tracy asked.

''School, remember!'' Sapphire told her.

''Right, here's the lock to the spare room. When you two get in, make sure that you lock the door!'' Tracy explained.

''Ok, chill Tracy!'' Sapphire mumbled behind Tracy's back. ''So, you ok?'' Sapphire asked when she had gotten into the spare room.

''Fine. Just hurts to stand or sit upright, that's all.'' Liam answered as he turned the T.V on.

''What's this about Maisie?'' Sapphire turned the volume up.

''The worldwide superstar Maisie has released two songs at once, and they reportedly made her majesty the queen cry. They were about the carehome which she calls home. The Dumping Ground is what she calls it because people get dumped there if they are not liked. The video, now it is like a story about the cuts and how they affected the children living there. So far, nearly 300,000 copies of the single have been sold worldwide, and the album sales are predicted to beat Michael Jackson's Thriller. Here's what Maisie has to say about it.'' The presenter of the show announced.

''The song is about my carehome, which at the time, was going to be closed and all of the kids were going to be sent elsewhere because it is cheaper. This was absolutely disgusting, so I decided to write my next album all about it.'' Maisie explained.

''And whe she was asked about Michael Jackson, this is what she had to say.'' The reporter continued.

''I don't think that I will beat Michael Jackson. I'd really like to, but he is the King of Pop, so it's kinda impossible to beat him!'' Maisie told them.

''So, your girlfriend will beat Michael Jackson.'' Sapphire teased.

''She isn't my girlfriend. Just a friend.'' Liam replied.

''Ok, Liam. Calm down.'' Sapphire replied. But, the truth was very different...

* * *

**I wasn't too sure on this. By the way, please vote if you want Maisie and Liam to get together. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Episode 4 The Performance

**Episode 4 - The performance **

**I am aware that it is now August in this story, but Sport Relief in this story will be in August.**

* * *

''Wow, she is a great dancer!'' Tee exclaimed as Tracy walked in.

''Guys, Maisie's returning today, remember. She'll be back in an hour.'' Tracy announced.

''Oh, Liam's girlfriend's returning!'' Elektra joked, but Liam didn't reply.

''Maybe she can give us all dancing lessons!'' Lily exitedly said.

''And take us to the Brits!'' Carmen cried in happiness.

''She'd take Liam and Reekah for sure.'' Sapphire replied.

**When Maisie returned**

Maisie walked in to the room. She wore a dark red vest with a grey and dark red stripy jumper which was just down her chest, with a dark red boyfriend cardigen and dark blue skinny jeans.

''Hi!'' She waved.

* * *

''So you've got a performance on Sport Relief this Friday'' Sapphire asked.

''Yes, and I've got you all front row seats!'' Maisie handed out the tickets.

''Thank you!'' Maisie said to Liam, who's arm was fixed, but his rib wasn't fully fixed.

''So, will there be a lot of dancing?'' Carmen asked.

''Yep. I'm doing the upbeat song, called With You. It's also the Sport Relief single!'' Maisie answered.

* * *

**The day of the performance**

''Right, I've got you all dresses to wear, like you told me to.'' Maisie said to Carmen, Tee and Lily. Carmen had a sleeveless hot pink dress which was up to her thighs, Lily had a light purple prom dress which was up to her feet and Tee had a sky blue knee legnth dress.

''Wow, they're amazing!'' Tee was amazed.

''What are you wearing Maisie?'' Carmen asked. Maisie showed them a black dress. But, it was a strapless dress which was very short at the front and just under the knees at the back. It was a bit like the dress Cheryl Cole wears in the Parachute music video.

''Oh my god! That dress is amazing!'' Lily couldn't get her eyes off it!

''I forgot to give you your shoes!'' With that, Maisie bought 3 pairs of designer shoes - silver heels for Lily, black pumps for Carmen and red heels for Tee.

''Why are mine bright coloured?'' Tee asked.

''Colour blocking.'' Maisie replied. ''They're meant to clash. ''

''Right everybody in!'' Tracy called and told them all to get into the minibus. Liam and Maisie cam out of the door. Liam was being forced into a suit by Mike, but Maisie suggested that he wore a hoodie with jeans. Maisie had 6 inch black heels on, so Liam looked tiny.

''Liam, have you shrunk?'' Tracy joked.

''Haha very funny Tracy!'' Liam sarcastically said, getting in to the minibus.

''How are you meant to dance with heels Maisie? I mean, I can only just walk in these!'' Tracy asked.

''Practice!'' Maisie answered.

* * *

The performance was amazing! Maisie sung her upbeat dance track and danced with it. During it, this conversation happened.

''How does she do it?'' Tracy asked Sapphire.

''Dunno. Dancing in 6 inch heels, singing note perfect live and making the crowd cry is a big achievement for a 14 year old!'' Sapphire replied.

''GIVE IT UP FOR MAISIE!'' The presenter, who happened to be Alesha Dixon shouted. ''Who was behind this song?''

''Well, the carehome where I live was at risk at closing because it was cheaper somewhere else. I was so angry, so this was born.'' Maisie replied.

''Also, her majesty the queen wants you to sing S.T.O.P for us at the end. Will you?'' Alesha asked.

''Course I will!'' Maisie replied.

When S.T.O.P was sung at the end, it got the crowd moving and donations came in rapidly.

''Right, this is th moment that we've all been waiting for. Has Maisie's new album, Selfishness, beaten Michael Jackson's thriller? I can now confirm that Selfishness has...

* * *

**Left you hanging again, haven't I! Your characters will defo be used when the children return to school. Please review and say if you want Maisie and Liam to get together! **


	7. Chapter 7 Episode 5 Popstar 2 Robstar p1

**Episode 5 - Popstar to Robstar part 1**

**Anon - Thank you for your review. It really helped me. This chapter is for the writer who wrote the review.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes - I'm in a bit of a rush here, but I wanted to write it quickly. Some swearing in the middle and end bits**

* * *

''So what do you really think about the people here?'' Elektra asked Maisie.

''If you want my honest opinion, they're all losers. Especially Liam. Here's a bunch of information about him.'' Maisie handed Elektra two pages full of nasty words which she had written under the name Liam O'Donovan.

''Should I give it to him?'' Elektra asked.

''I don't really care. Everything that I've ever bought is from stolen money. The queen didn't cry - we hired a look alike to cry for us so that we could gamble more money! Oh, and all of them album sales, they were fake! Mum bought the exact number of my albums that Thriller has ever sold, so that's why I'm the best selling artist of all time!'' Maisie replied proudly as Elektra left.

''Liam, I have something for you.'' Elektra handed Liam the page of insults. Liam got up, angrilly slammed the door shut and locked himself in his room. Elektra chased him up, along with Tracy.

''Liam! Please let me in so we can talk about it!'' Tracy asked through the door.

''Just you?'' Liam asked.

''Yeah, just me.'' Tracy ushered Elektra to leave. Elektra had recorded everything that Maisie had said about each and every one of the residents here and about the fake sales, and money, and stolen money! And about the fake queen being hired to cry!

* * *

''RIGHT THERE'S SOMETHING THAT YOU LOT REALLY NEED TO HEAR!'' Elektra shouted over all of the madness.

''What is it then?'' Tee asked.

''The truth about Maisie.'' Elektra played the tape.

_''If you want my honest opinion, they're all losers. Especially Liam. Here's a bunch of information about him.'' _

_''Should I give it to him?'' _

_''I don't really care. Everything that I've ever bought is from stolen money. The queen didn't cry - we hired a look alike to cry for us so that we could gamble more money! Oh, and all of them album sales, they were fake! Mum bought the exact number of my albums that Thriller has ever sold, so that's why I'm the best selling artist of all time! Oh, and about the kids. __Let me start with Harry. He talks to his giraffe. How lame is that? Now, Tee. She's just a big bully who has to blame Johnny for everything. Johnny now, he does all the washing up for golden stars so that he can get fostered quicker! Nobody will want to foster two cows like Tee and Johnny! Now, Carmen. She's a selfish brat. All she wants is pink stuff and make-up. No wonder I always did her make-up so nice! I had to cover the ugliness of Carmen with it. Whenever she asked me if she looked nice, I always meant that the make-up was nice, but definately not her! Lily now, she's such a right bitch! Got a foster home, and jumped off the roof because she wanted attention! She's such an attention seeker!''_

''I can't believe she actually said that!'' Lily shouted, tears dripping from her eyes.

''Carry on.'' Sapphire ordered. Elektra played it again.

_''Now, Sapphire. She's so ugly, and her room's a piece of shit! Even my rabbit could do better that her! Gus now, he's such a cow! If something happens, he shouts and has to write down everything. So stupid. Tyler, well he wets the bed, so that says it all. Rick is well an idiot for grassing up Lizzane. He probably got returned because he was such an idiot! Frank is a cow because he thinks that we're leaving him out. Hello Frank, I'm leaving you out on purpose so that I can hurt Liam. Now, Toby is a geek who has to fix everything. Elektra, well, she was right to push Liam over the pool table. But, she thinks she's it because she has blue hair!''_

''What about your pink hair? Don't you think that you're it?'' Elektra said to the tape recorder, making everyone giggle.

''Carry on. I wanna hear Liam.'' Frank said. Elektra played it again.

_Now, Liam. He thinks he's incharge, is dum, is probably the biggest bitches here. He thinks he's the best at pool. He's not my boyfriend. I said he was because mum said that loads of people called him cute, so I pretended that he was my boyfriend. Anyway, why would I date a bastard like him? Liam is also selfish and has no sense of fashion. I mean, who wears hoodies? You've read the sheet, that's all you need to know about Liam O'Donovan.''_

* * *

''Right, can tell me what she did?'' Tracy asked as she rubbed Liam's back.

''Wrote a whole load of bad things about me.'' Liam told her.

''Liam, show me the sheet where she wrote it.'' Tracy said as she comforted him. Liam handed it to her. She read it. ''Who does she think she is? The queen? She has no right to say this.''

''She's published it.'' Liam mumbled only loud enough for Tracy to hear.

''Right, I'm telling Mike.'' Tracy got up and when she was leaving, she saw Carmen, Tee and Lily, all with tears in their eyes.

''It was Maisie.'' Tee sobbed as Tracy sighed and went into the office.

Sapphire went into Liam's room.

''Liam, we've all heard it. What she said to you. She said bad things to everyone. We all deserve better, especially you. Maisie used you to get to her fans.'' Sapphire said as she comforted him.

* * *

**Now, I did make Maisie perfect, or sound and act perfect, but you will see more of her true colours in the next chapter. Thanks again to the anonymous reviewer who gave a really helpful review, and to Lolcatz who also gave a good review earliar. Please review!**

**Rachael Leigh-Anne **


	8. Chapter 8 Episode 6 Popstar 2 Ropstar p2

**Episode 6 Popstar to Robstar part 2**

**I would like to thank the anonymous reviewer who reviewed the last chapter. Have you got another name what I can call you by because I feel a bit rude calling you anon. Thank you. I only just found out how to use these line thingy's on Monday, so I am a bit obsessed with them! This may be a bit short because I only need to finish off the situation. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

''MIIIIIKE!'' Tracy shouted as she barged into the office.

''What is it?'' Mike replied.

''It's Maisie.'' Tracy explained to Mike what had happened with the tape and the Liam page.

''Should we call the police?'' Mike was furious!

''I think that we should. I've never seen Liam this upset before, and I'm really worried about him.'' Just then, Elektra came in to the office.

''We need to call the police on Maisie she's been using stolen money to buy stuff and her mum bought loads of her albums so that she becomes the best selling artist of all time! Here, I have proof.'' Elektra cried, playing the tape.

''That's why all of the kids are upset!'' Tracy figured out.

''Especially Liam. That page was published worldwide!'' Elektra cried.

''Work something out with Liam.'' Mike ordered. Tracy, Elektra and Liam had a plan!

* * *

''Liam, can I come in?'' Tracy asked at the door.

''Yep!'' Liam cried.

''Maisie, Mike wants to discuss a possible world tour!'' Tracy said to Maisie, who ran out exitedly.

''You ok now?'' Tracy asked.

''Yes, fine.'' Liam replied.

* * *

''What's your full name?'' Mike asked Maisie.

''Maisie. I don't have a surname.'' Just then, a police officer popped up out of nowhere.

''Maisie. I am arresting you for life for theft, fraud and for insulting the young people here. We have proof. You can say no more.'' The police officer handcuffed the so called superstar and arrested her.

''In your face Maisie!'' Liam said as he and Tracy proudly walked down the stairs.

''Popstar to robstar in a day!'' Tracy mumbled into Liam's ear and put her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**I know that it's short, but the next update will hopefully be about 1500 words. Remember to review!**

** \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

** \/\/\/\/\/\/**

** \/\/\/\/**

** /\/\**

** \/**


	9. Chapter 9 Episode 7 The Replacement

**Episode 7 - The replacement**

**So sorry for the delay. I was busy on Saturday, had a wedding on Sunday, and I went bowling straight after school yesterday. Chapters may be shorter now that we're all back at school! Lottie and Texas are friends with Elektra in this story. They do appear in this chapter, but don't say anything.**

* * *

''Right everybody listen up!'' Mike shouted over all of the chaos. ''We have a new girl arriving today. Her name is Andrea, and she's 14. She will be moving into Maisie's old room and I want everybody to be nice to her!''

''Hope it's not another Maisie.'' Liam mumbled to Frank.

''Trust me, it won't.'' Frank whispered back.

* * *

''Hi! I'm Carmen!'' Carmen ran up to Andrea. Andrea was about half an inch taller than Liam. She wore a white oversized blouse and skinny jeans. She had dark skin, her hair was layered and shoulder legnth. But, it was black from the top and it faded in to a lighter brown at the bottom.

''I'm Tee!''

''I'm Lily.''

''I'm Gus and what's your full name?'' Gus asked as he stood in front of her, notebook ready.

''My full name is Andrea Cheryl.'' Andrea replied. She spoke quite fast, but politely.

''Why are you here and I'm Liam.'' Liam questioned. All eyes turned to Liam.

''I've been in care all my life. Parents were stupid and left without me.'' Andrea replied confidently.

''I'm Frank.'' Frank said.

''You're a United fan? Same here.'' Andrea said to Frank as Elektra walked in with her friends, Lottie and Texas. Lottie was slim and had dark purple hair with light blue highlights. She was a huge Bieber fan! Texas had a perfect figure with flashing green eyes and long, wavy brown hair.

''Liam, could you show Andrea to her room?'' Gina popped her head round the door and left.

''Come on then.'' Liam ushered Andrea forward and led her to Maisie's light blue room, where Tracy was sorting out her bed.

''You can change it if you want.'' Tracy told Andrea.

* * *

One week passed. Andrea had become best friends with Liam and Frank. She was also friendly with everyone, apart from Elektra. Andrea's room was bright pink, with posters of Manchester United, One Direction and Cheryl Cole all around it. It was now time for Andrea to start school. She hated Elektra.

* * *

**Andrea's POV**

I put on the uniform - apparently, they changed it. It is a white and light blue three quarter sleeved blouse, blue blazer and a grey a-line or inverted pleated skirt. I roll the skirt up so that it is about seven or eight inches above my knees. I throw my thick hair into a neat pony and walk out, grabbing my bright pink bag.

When I reach the kitchen, the boys are all wearing white shirts, black and yellow stripy ties, black blazers and grey trousers.

* * *

**Normal POV**

''Right, there will be a new girl in our class today. Here name is Andrea Cheryl and she will sit next to...Mr O'Donovan.'' Miss Mills, their form tutor announced. Andrea sat down next to Liam, who was in a daydream.

* * *

**I knows that it is a bit short, but I have been given a big dose of writers block. **


	10. Chapter 10 Episode 8 Mother and Son p1

**Episode 8 - Mother and son - part 1**

**This chapter will mostly be about Liam and Tracy. I was watching the Tracy Beaker Returns episode 'Viva Carmen', and that is where I got the idea from.**

* * *

Tracy was late for work again. As she was jogging through the gate, she saw a woman who was just about to knock on the door.

''Hi. Can I help you?'' Tracy asked, looking confused. There were no visitors due today.

''Hi I'm Selena, Liam's mum.'' Selena said, making Tracy even more puzzled. ''I've arranged to see my son.''

''Oh, ok. Just come in. I'll just go and get him.'' Tracy showed Selena to the door and went to get Liam.

''Liam, there's someone who wants to see you.'' Tracy wandered into the living room, where Liam, Frank, Andrea and Johnny were in the middle of a game of pool.

''If it's a police officer, I've done nothing wrong.'' Liam said as he and Tracy went to the office.

''Liam, this is your mum.'' Tracy introduced.

''Hi Liam. 14 years, isn't it?'' Selena turned over to Liam. She sounded innocent.

''I don't want to see you!'' Liam cried and ran out angrilly.

''What did I do wrong?'' Selena asked Mike.

''Read this. Oh, and the visit isn't approved.'' Mike showed her why Liam was in care.

''Liam, cam down.'' Tracy ran after him.

''You still don't get it, do ya?'' Liam cried. ''She dumps me and now comes back! Tell her to leave!'' With that, Liam went into the living room, pretending that nothing had happened.

''What was all that about?'' Andrea asked Liam.

''Nothing.'' Liam lied and shook his head.

* * *

During the next few days, Liam wasn't eating properly, nor did he act like himself. He was always quiet, and only spoke when he was asked something. Everyone, especially Tracy, were worried about him. To make matters worst, Elektra, Lottie and Texas had spread nasty emails about The Killers, or Liam's group of friends via Facebook. Since Maisie was arrested, Reekah, Cher and Alyce had started to hang around with Elektra's gang, now called The Ader's. Andrea had joined The Killers only because she had been in Burnywood for longer than Liam. Selena had not returned, but her visit had been approved. It was now time for Liam to find out.

''Liam, you there?'' Tracy found Liam in the grotto. ''Your mum's visit's been approved.''

''Tell her no.'' Liam was drawing faces with a stick in the sand.

''You know, even when my mum said that she was going to come I still used to agree to the visit's so that I'd know who to blame if she actually came and I said no.'' Tracy admitted.

''So I should say yes.'' Liam mumbled.

''It's your decision.'' Tracy explained, ruffling her fingers through his hair.

* * *

**So sorry that it is short, but I have writers block. Drama usually is the medicine to writers block for me. Thank you to luluboo1 for reviewing. Join him/her!**


	11. Chapter 11 Episode 9 Mother and Son p2

**Episode 9 - Mother and son - part 2**

**The scroll of reviewers: harry potter, luloboo1, anon, Lolcatz, Charlotte, Solnea, Binnie-Bunny. Join them!**

* * *

''Mike, I've decided to agree with mum visiting.'' Liam announced.

''Great. I'll just let your social worker know.'' Mike replied as Liam walked out and Tracy came in. ''Tracy, did you force Liam into saying yes?''

''No, I did the same as I did with Carmen.'' Tracy replied.

**The next day**

''Sorry I'm so late. Couldn't find my shoes.'' Selena told Gina as she came in through the door.

''LIAAAAM!'' Mike shouted. Liam came in from the living room. Selena had dark red hair, brown eyes and clear skin. She was of average height, and wore really high heels, making her tower over everyone.

''There you are!'' Selena said. ''Ready for a day of go karting?''

''Yep!'' Liam, Tracy and Selena went out. At the DG, something was happening in the living room.

* * *

''Poor Liam.'' Sapphire exclaimed.

''Huh, poor Liam. Hasn't even seen his mum and when she comes, he had to be made to agree to the visit. How dum is that?'' Johnny started.

''You don't know! If your mum dumped you like that, would you want her back?'' Andrea shouted back at him, red with anger.

''No.'' Johnny shook his head.

''IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!'' Andrea was again angry. ''ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS BEING FOSTERED! IF YOUR DAD CAME BACK, YOU WOULD GO!''

''He is not our dad!'' Johnny was getting fiery.

''But you've got a mum. She dumped you. Would you want her back?'' Andrea rudly stated.

''Hey! You take that back and put it in your mouth! NOW!'' Johnny shouted.

''Huh, make me!'' Johnny pushed her back, but she didn't fall as hard as Johnny intented her to. She punched him back. Hard. Next thing you know, their both on the floor fighting...

* * *

**I cannot be sorry enough for the shortness of this chapter. When 13 episodes have been written, I might write a series 2 of The Dumping Ground. Oh, and I have started to write a Tracy Beaker Returns/The Sarah Jane Adventures crossover story about the raqueed (I know that I've spelt it wrong) plant coming to the DG. What are your thoughts? There should be an arroow pointing to a button. REVIEW!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	12. Chapter 12 Episode 10 Mother and Son p2

Episode** 10 - Mother and son - part 3 **

**So sorry for the wait, I've just had a busy week.**

* * *

''Hey! Stop it!'' Mike and Gina came running into the room and separated Andrea and Johnny. Andrea had a cut lip and Johnny had a black eye and a small cut on his forehead.

''You're both on washing up duty for the next two weeks!'' Gina shouted.

''Hey! That's not fair!'' Andrea screamed.

''She started it!'' Johnny pointed at Andrea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selena, Liam and Tracy were having coffee together. Selena's phone rang.

''Oh, sorry. Be back in a sec.'' With that, Selena left. She returned in a few minutes, with a grin on her face.

''Liam, Dan and I are moving to Spain! I'm gonna have to leave you! Bye!'' Selena grabbed her bag and left.

''Right, that's it!'' Liam stormed off, leaving Tracy to deal with Selena.

''Oi! You don't have a clue what you've just done!'' Tracy shouted, attracting a lot of attention.

''What have I done to offend Liam?'' Selena acted all innocent.

''You dumped him fourteen years ago, and got his hopes up, but like a true bad mother, you dumped him again. You know what, Liam deserves better!'' Tracy ran out of the shop, nudging Selena as she left.

* * *

When Liam arrived back, this happened.

''Nice to see you too, Liam!'' Mike greeted as he opened the door. To his surprise, Liam pushed him out of the way, stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

''What's going on?'' Gina asked, coming from the office.

''Where's Selena?'' Mike was confused.

''Where's Tracy?'' Gina said as Tracy came running in.

''I'll tell you in a minute.'' Tracy ushered Mike and Gina into the office.

* * *

''Everything was going smoothly until Dan rang...'' Tracy explained.

''Who's Dan?'' Mike interrupted.

''Selena's boyfriend I'm guessing.'' Tracy continued. ''Then, all of a sudden she said that he and Selena were moving to Spain and she like, ran off.''

''Let me go see if I can cheer him up.'' Gina walked to the door, but Tracy stopped her.

''Leave it, he needs some time on his own.'' Tracy explained.

''Anyway, he'll go wild if anyone goes near him.'' Mike agreed.

* * *

Frank came into Liam's room.

''Hi Liam, how was the go karting?'' Frank asked. Liam didn't reply. ''Liam, what's wrong?''

''Nothing.'' Liam said angrily.

''Why are you angry?'' Frank asked.

''I'm not.'' Liam lied.

''Yes you are.'' Frank said back.

''Look. I said I'm not. Just get out.'' Liam turned around.

''What?''

''I SAID GET OUT!'' Liam threw a cussion at Frank and he ran out, slamming the door.

''What's wrong with him now?'' Frank asked Mike and Tracy, who appeared.

''He needs some time alone. Go and play with the others.'' Mike ushered him away. Tracy, however, had a plan.

* * *

Tracy knocked on Liam's door.

''Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood.'' Liam said as Tracy walked in.

''I'm not either. Call herself a mother. She deserves a brat like Maisie.'' Tracy exclaimed.

''You know what, you're actually right.'' Liam answered.

''Look, whatever happened today wasn't you're fault. I should have seen it coming.'' Tracy comforted.

''I never knew her. Until now, I wish I did. But now I don't.'' Liam admitted.

''Come on, why don't you play with the others.'' Tracy suggested, giving Liam a slight hug. As Tracy left, Liam looked at his blackberry. He had a few text messages from his mum, saying things such as _sorry, I'll come back for you, _and _you're the idiot and you deserve to be in care!_

''You finally come down. Up for a game of pool?'' Johnny asked.

''Yeah, sure.'' Liam grabbed a cue and started to play. During the game, Selena sent more messages to Liam. He read them, but ignored them.

''LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!'' Gina screamed as usual.

After lunch, a really long text message came to Liam. He read it and entered the room.

''Right, whoever left the mess in the kitchen better go and clean it up...'' Tracy shouted, but noticed Liam.

''Liam, you ok?'' Tracy asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

''Yeah, fine. Just can't breath.''

**Liam's POV**

Everythings spinning. Words that the kids are saying are are banging in my head. My phone beeps. Too much. Everything goes black...

**Normal POV**

There was a gasp.

''Right, everyone out. Sapphire get Mike.'' Tracy ordered. Everyone left. Harry put Jeff in Liam's pocket and left.

Liam's eyes slowly opened.

''What happened?'' Liam asked.

''You had a panic attack, that's all.'' Tracy comforted, kneeling down on the floor beside the sofa on which he lay. Liam's phone beeped. Tracy checked the message. ''Liam, what's this?''

''Oh, nothing.'' Liam snatched the phone out of Tracy's hands.

''It's you're mum, isn't it.'' Tracy knew it was her because she had read the messages.

''How do you know?'' Liam was puzzled.

''You should have told me. I'm gonna have to contact the police.'' Tracy said.

''She is a pig.'' Liam admitted. He sat up. Tracy sat down next to him, putting her arm around him.

''Listen, I know that you've had a tough time, but I should have seen it coming. I mean, she dumped you because she couldn't be bothered to take care of you, and then I persuade you to say yes to the visits.'' Just then, a single tear ran down his cheek. She calmed him down by stroking his hair.

''Now, let's dry those eyes.'' Tracy wiped clean the tears from his face.

* * *

''You up for a game of pool?'' Frank asked Liam.

''Yep.'' Frank started to walk, but Liam stopped him.

''Look, sorry about before. Just...I dunno'' Liam said.

''I get it. Now let's go!'' Frank replied, giving his best friend a high five.

* * *

** Sorry again for the wait. Now, remember to do something. REVIEW! :)**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	13. Chapter 13 Episode 11 The Finale part 1

**Episode 11 - The season finale part 1**

**The finale will have 2 parts to it. It might be like a different story, so you might think that I have uploaded the wrong chapter. Season 2 is on the way! Oh, and to the person who sent the nasty review - English girls are decent. If you don't like the story, then why are you reviewing it? It obviously took some time to write the review, so why bother if you don't like it? If you haven't got anything nice to say, then don't say it! I have deleted your review because it will offend millions of English girls. Thank you to the 2 anonymous reviewers who backed me up. I really appreciate it, and as a present, I would like you to send an idea each for a future episode! I will hopefully publish it. Here is the sumarry for the episode:**

**When Liam runs away, it is up to Tracy to find him! But, will her 'Tracy plan' work? Meanwhile, Shadow has been banned from the Dumping Ground. Will Carmen, Tee and Lily be able to persuade Mike into letting her stay?**

* * *

The time had come. Liam would now run away. He had been planning this for weeks now. But, his so called mother came and he was interrupted. Liam wrote a note and put it in his file in the office. He gently opened the front door and left. Liam carried a rucksack, containing about £1000 which he had stolen from the office, his mobile phone and a few CD's. He had booked a bus to Middlesbrough, which was too far away from Newcastle for Mike, Gina or Tracy to come to in a day. It was due to leave at 11am from Newcastle. It was 2am now, so Liam decided to go to sleep for a while. He found a park bench near the station and lay on it. He coughed slightly. The last thing Liam wanted was a cold, so he wrapped his jacked tightly around his chest, before falling asleep.

**The next morning**

''Frank, do you know where Liam is?'' Tracy asked. It was past noon and Liam wasn't up yet.

''No why?'' Frank asked worridly.

''It's just that he hasn't come down yet.'' Tracy went upstairs, but came back down when she heard Carmen and Lily shouting.

''But why can't we keep her?'' Carmen shouted.

''Because she has had more accidents in the past week that the house now stinks!'' Mike shouted back.

''What's going on?'' Tracy asked.

''Mike won't let us keep Shadow!'' Lily shouted.

''QUIET!'' Gina screamed, but she had a worried look on her face.

''Tracy, can I see you in the office?'' Mike asked. Tracy followed him in.

''Why?'' Tracy asked as she shut the door.

''Read this.'' Tracy read the note that Liam had posted into his file.

''Look, he's ran away before, and he was fine.'' Tracy said.

''Look, it's not that.'' Mike explained to Tracy that Liam had enough on his plate already.

''But, it's due to snow like now!'' Tracy worridly cried.

''He ran away at about 2am, so he shouldn't be far. You try his mobile phone and I'll contact the police.'' Mike ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liam was sitting down on a coach.

''Is someone meeting you there?'' The driver asked.

''My brother.'' Liam lied.

''Ok.'' With that, the driver left. The journey lasted about an hour, but it felt like days to Liam. Just then, his phone rang. It was Tracy. He didn't answer.

* * *

''He's not answering.'' Tracy said, trying to phone him again.

''Leave it. The police have started a search.'' Mike replied. ''Wait a sec...''

''What is it?'' Tracy asked.

''Someone's stolen about £1000!'' Mike was going to go ballistic.

''Mike, it could be Liam. If it was, then he would be able to last for a while. So it's gotta be good news!'' Tracy cried.

* * *

**The next day**

Liam had started to develop a nasty cold on his chest, so he bought some medicine with the money that he had stolen. He wondered if they had noticed that he was missing yet. He checked his phone. 24 missed calls from Tracy. Liam had to move. Fast. He ran and ran...and ran...until he got really tired. He couldn't breath properly. He had forgotten his inhaler. _Oh god_, he thought, what was he going to do? Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain from his head, which made his eyes water. Was a migrain on its way? Liam found a tree and sat under it. Then, a few tiny snowflakes started to fall from the sky...

* * *

**The following night**

Liam started to walk weakly along the path. It had snowed really heavily, so he had to run. But he couldn't. Liam got dizzy, and then all of a sudden, he fell on to the ground. Unconscious.

He lay there for a few hours, until a familiar face found him. It was Justine Littlewood.

* * *

**Will she save Liam? Or will she leave him because he is a friend of Tracy Beaker?**


	14. Chapter 14 Episode 11 The Finale part 2

**Episode 12 The Season Finale part 2**

**Hi again! So here's the last chapter. Oh, and Justine doesn't live with her dad in this.**

* * *

Justine saw that the boy's mobile phone was on the floor. She picked it up and saw 24 missed calls from her arch enemy - Tracy Beaker. She remembered that Tracy helped her when Charlie when he was cheating on her. Justine didn't ring Tracy. Instead, she took Liam inside and lay him across her sofa. An hour or so later, he woke up, wondering where he was.

''Where am I?'' Liam looked at the stranger.

''I'm Justine, Tracy's enemy.'' She replied.

''How do you know Tracy?''

''I lived there when I was a kid.''

''Oh, ok. Please don't tell Tracy that I've run away.''

''But she's given you 20 odd missed calls, so she's obviously worried about you. Right, here's the deal. I'll let you go, only if you promise me that you will go back to the Dumping Ground. Promise?''

''Promise.'' Liam got up and slowly walked to the door. ''Thank you. Bye!'' Liam shut the door. He started to walk back up to town, but turned back around. He didn't want to go back to the Dumping Ground. So, he sat down on a park bench, wondering what to do. Suddenly, Liam got another banging headache. Things went blury. Then all of a sudden, he fell on to the ground, not unconsious, but he was too weak to stand.

Meanwhile, Justine was wondering whether to call the police, or leave it. Liam was obviously ill, and if Mike or Tracy found out that she knew where Liam was, she knew that she would be in trouble. Justine was hessitent to call the police, but she finally did, telling them to ring Elm Tree House aswell.

* * *

''Come on Carmen! Mike'll find out!'' Lily whispered as she and Carmen bought Shadow into Carmen's room.

''What's going on?'' Harry and Jeff came in to Carmen's room.

''We've bought Shadow back!'' Carmen giggled, but stopped when Lily elbowed her in the ribs.

''Harry, go away and don't tell Mike.'' Lily calmly said.

''MIIIIIIKE!'' Harry stormed off to tell Mike, but Mike wasn't bothered. He now knew where Liam was, and Tracy's 'Tracy plan' was to keep on ringing him until he picks it up. Tracy left the Dumping Ground, alone, to go and find Liam. She had rung Justine so that they know where to meet.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a park in Middlesbrough, Liam was on the floor. He could only just breathe. They had to find him quick. His phone started to ring.

''JUSTINE!''

''TRACY!''

''Right, where did he head off to?'' Tracy asked.

''The station, I think.'' Justine replied.

''Right, he won't have gone there. Is there a park nearby?''

''Yeah, one there!'' Tracy and Justine both started running to the park, with police officers organising a search party to look for the boy.

About fifteen minutes later, Tracy saw a boy on the floor. She walked up to it, and then realised that it was Liam.

''Liam! Can you hear me?'' Tracy asked, shaking him. He nodded slowly. Tracy wrapped her arm around him and covered him up with her coat, gently rubbing her thumb on his shoulder. She slid her phone out an dialled 999.

* * *

News reached The Dumping Ground that Tracy and Justine had found Liam, but they didn't know when he was going to arrive back home. At a hospital nearby, Liam had to undergo several blood tests to check if he was ok. The tests proved that he was fine, but he was advised to stay overnight because he had a very bad chest infection, meaning that he couldn't talk. ''You ok?'' Tracy asked Liam. He nodded back. ''Still hurting?'' Liam nodded again. Tracy gave him a well needed hug.

''I know that you've had a tough time, and so do Mike and Gina. But, running away wasn't going to help at all, was it.'' Tracy explained, lifting his frindge up. ''Come here.'' Tracy hugged him again, this time, for longer.

* * *

The next day, Liam was discharged from hospital, but was given medicine to help with the chest infection. When he arrived back at the Dumping Ground, Mike, Gina and Tracy explained to him that he should have never run away, and if he needed anything, he should ask.

* * *

That night, Liam couldn't sleep, so he crept downstairs and went on the computer.

''Can't sleep?'' Tracy wondered in.

''No.'' Liam croaked.

''Hot chocolate?'' Liam shook his head. ''You know, you should have seen the look on Gina's face when she found out that you were missing. We all care about you, and you probably are my favourate.'' Tracy explained. ''Now, get to bed before Mike get's back!'' Liam left the room and went to sleep.

''Shadow, shut up!'' Lily groaned.

''Lily.'' Carmen whispered.

''What.'' Lily said out loud.

''She's done a poo!'' Carmen groaned.

''That's why it stinks!'' Lily held her nose. ''Let's get her out of here!'' Carmen and Lily took Shadow out, but when they opened the door, a big bucket of poo fell on them!

''That's for making the house stink!'' Liam joked as the rest of the Dumping Ground kids laughed behind him.

* * *

**So, that's it then! Thank you for reviewing, and I will upload season 2 ASAP! Oh, and by the way, I will be including the new characters in the next series. I have a spoiler for you! If you want to see it, scroll down!**

* * *

**\\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**In one episode, Johnny and Tee will get fostered.**


End file.
